The present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle charging apparatus, and more particularly, to an electric vehicle charging apparatus that periodically transmits a consumed amount of power to a cost claim server, so as to claim a cost per unit time.
Petroleum energy used as main energy sources for hundreds of years is running low, and research is actively carried out on alternative energy sources for preventing air pollution and atmospheric change due to consumption of petroleum energy. Energy sources replacing petroleum energy, such as wind power, water power, and solar energy have already been commercialized in several fields. Also in the vehicle field, research is actively carried out on a vehicle using an alternative energy source as a fuel in order to achieve market dominance. Along with this trend, electric vehicles using electricity as an energy source to partially replace petroleum energy have been developed and commercialized.
Accordingly, the demand for electric vehicle charging apparatuses and systems will grow. However, when electric vehicle charging apparatuses and systems, it takes more time to supply a fuel to an electric vehicle, that is, to charge an electric vehicle than to supply gasoline to a typical vehicle. For example, when a typical vehicle is filled with gasoline at a gas station, the filling of the vehicle takes tens of seconds to several minutes, and a driver may pay by cash or credit card. However, when an electric vehicle is charged at a charging apparatus or system, charging of a battery of the electric vehicle takes tens of minutes to several hours, and it may be difficult for a driver to stay at the charging apparatus or system during the charging of the battery. Thus, in this case, there is an issue how a charging cost is claimed.
Hence, electric vehicle charging apparatuses and systems using an improved cost claim method are needed.